


Rise

by PixieBelle



Series: Joaquin & characters [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, friends - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Little fluff of Joaquin and reader following reader’s recent breakup.
Relationships: Joaquin Phoenix/Original Female Character(s), Joaquin Phoenix/You
Series: Joaquin & characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557058
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Rise

'Good morning.' A gentle voice whispered. You peered out of one eye to see a glimmer of sunlight, it hurt so you quickly shut them again. 

The voice was followed by the touch of a hand gently pushing some strands of hair out of your face, then you felt the weight of a body sit down beside you. You groaned, you weren't ready to be disturbed yet.

'It's 10am, though you said you were always up by 5am. Shouldn't you of run 20 kilometres or something by now?' A small chuckle broke out at your expense, not impressed you pulled away. 

'Come on Sunshine, rise and shine.' There was only one person who called you Sunshine or Sunny even though it wasn't your name.  
Finally your brain caught up, you rolled over and opened your eyes, there was Joaquin.

'You OK?' He smiled.  
'I don't know. Am I?' You looked around now realising you were in Joaquin’s bed.  
'You're a mess!' He chuckled.  
'Thanks!' You replied rubbing your head. 'What happened?'  
'You came to my place, you cried a lot, then you drank a lot. I couldn't let you go home like that so I put you in my bed and here you are.' He gestured to his room.

'Ow right, I'm getting divorced aren't I?'  
'Yeah sorry to break it to you.' Joaquin smirked.  
You reached an arm out of the bed to punch him.  
'Ow!' He pretended to rub his side in pain.  
'Sorry.'  
'Don't be sorry, you want some breakfast or should I say lunch?’  
'Please. Can I have a shower first though? I feel pretty gross. Tell me was I sick?'  
'Yes you can have a shower, no you weren't sick.’ Joaquin laughed before he leant over to give you a small kiss on the forehead. ‘I’ll have a smoke then I’ll see you downstairs ok?’  
You nodded.

You eventually made your way downstairs to find Joaquin in the kitchen. You looked over to the coffee table in the lounge, it was covered in cigarette packets, empty bottles and chip packets.

'Wild night?'  
'You can tell yourself that if you like.'  
You laughed, he laughed. 

You moved in closer, watching as Joaquin prepared a meal for you both.  
'Where did I go wrong?' You murmured.  
'Well you married the wrong guy for starters.' Joaquin shrugged.  
'Men get old and grumpy. Not my fault he stopped having fun and enjoying life.'  
'Hey! Not all men are boring.' Joaquin took offence, you rolled your eyes.

'You could have married me?' He beamed a beautiful smile.  
'When? We've never been together.'  
'We've never been single at the same time.'  
'This is not the time or the place Joaq.' You shook your head.  
'Sorry.'

'It's ok, my emotions are just all over the place. Thanks for looking after me though, you are the best, you know that?'  
Joaquin put down the knife he was chopping veggies with and reached his arms out to you. 'I don't like having to worry about you Sunny. I hope you can be happy soon.'

Joaquin held you in the tightest, warmest embrace possible. Like a big bear hug he wrapped himself around you. He was a safe space, your protector, all those years he had always looked out for you.

'I love you Sunny.' He whispered in your ear, his face pressed close to yours, his stubble gently rubbing against your cheek. 'I would do anything for you, ok? You need me, call me, anytime.'

'I know, I love you too, love you so much.'


End file.
